Fantastic Four Disassembled: Future Imperfect!
by markhyperion
Summary: Issue #2 of Fantastic Four: Disassembled. Things have gone bad for the original Fantastic Four. The team is in shambles, and a new team has stepped up to the plate. In this issue: more characters come in, and Blastaar's consort reflects on her new life!
1. Prologue

_The following is a sequel to Fantastic Four: Disassembled issue #1. I hope you enjoyed the first issue, and I'm expanding on themes in the last issue. This is supposed to be based one year after Reed and Sue got married, and since the MU is always only 10 years old, that puts it at 1998 or so. I'll see if I can bring it up to date. I may rate this issue "M" later after several chapters, just in case some elements are only suitable for adults. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_As always, this is a work of pure fiction and I do not own the Fantastic Four or any of the characters, they are the property of Marvel comics. _

**Prologue: Poor Reed!**

The Baxter Building was quiet. It had been two weeks since the new Fantastic Four had tussled with Annihilus in the Negative Zone. Plans had been made to rescue Susan from Blastaar's clutches. A few loose ends needed to be tied up before the team reentered the Zone. Crystal and Johnny slept soundly in his room. Crystal had taken to Johnny rather quickly, despite her ties to Quicksilver. She had tried to make amends, but the speedy mutant had gone hopelessly insane.

Across from the Torch's room, Ben slept on a bed still too small for his hulking mass. He dreamt of Alicia. Recently, he had made amends with the blind sculptor. The Thing had always resented his monstrous form, but Alicia had always been a shining light in his life.

Henry Pym slept in the master bedroom, which was usually reserved for Reed and Sue. He felt weird about the arrangements at first, but Reed had assured him that he was welcome to make the Baxter Building his home for the time being.

In the main laboratory, the disembodied brain of Reed continued his work on a weapon that would hopefully save his wife. Reed currently inhabited the form of a H.E.R.B.I.E. robot. The bounty hunter known as Huntara watched over his shoulder. She seemed to rest even less than the robotic scientist. "Will this work Richards?" she inquired.

"I hope," the metallic voice answered. Reed was worried about the time difference between the Earth and the Negative Zone. Sue must have been in the Zone almost a year now. He wondered at the horrors she must have experienced.

Six floors above the lab a strange phenomenon occurred. Within the large bathroom of the master bedroom, the toilet began to bubble ferociously. Hank Pym was too tired to awake to the noise. The toilet slowly overflowed. A puddle formed at the base of the bowl. Soon, the floor was covered in an inch of water. The water moved with a sentience and rolled out of the bathroom.

A voice, familiar to the Fantastic Four mumbled quietly, "I can't believe I'm in here." The defenses in the Baxter Building were strong, but the security was never equipped to check the very pipes entering the building. The Hydro-man easily slipped through the water works of the building. "If I had known I could enter so easily, I would have done this years ago!" Morrie Bench, the Hydro-man, poured his form slowly along the carpet of the master bedroom. He held a laugh as he noticed Pym sleeping in the bed. Morrie knew of Sue's fate. The Frightful Four's new benefactor had filled the entire team in on the situation. Morrie's job was simple.

Morrie poured slowly down the hall. His target was a small room on the living quarter's floor of the Baxter Building. His watery form left a trail of wet. Normally, Morrie would cover his trail, knowing that Mr. Fantastic could link his DNA to the water left behind. Morrie laughed. In his current state, "Mr. Fantastic" would be useless. The new benefactor claimed to know the Baxter Building by heart. This character's story was under question by the entire Frightful Four, but until know, his tale rang true.

The console was not far from the master bedroom. Morrie continued to remain in his watery state, at the request of his new leader. If he reverted to human form, the buildings defenses would awaken. Anyone watching would see a living puddle moved with stealth. A watery hand moved to the console. Bentley Wittman had created a disc that would conform to Morrie's unique powers. The villain manifested the disc from his puddle and entered it into the console. Morrie was happy to see the screen light up with a "downloading" signal. It was just as he had been told. He was surprised that this new leader's story was true. It was almost shocking.

_Meanwhile..._

Down in the lab Reed's robotic form had suddenly stopped. Huntara began to shake the scientist's metal form. "Dr. Richards?" She received no response from the superhero. IT was as if the man had been turned off. Had Huntara been only two flights up, she would have witnessed the cause of the problem. A puddle of water quickly flowed down a hall back towards the master bedroom. Morrie had reached the pipe system without any trouble. He had downloaded the brain of the great "Reed Richards", and now he would return to his team and hand over the disc for a hefty price.


	2. Fantastic Eight?

**Chapter 1: Should we call it the Fantastic Eight?**

Janet Van Dyne walked into the lobby of the Baxter Building. She was unsure about exactly why she was here, but Hank had said it was urgent. Jan walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a familiar face. "Hi Roberta!"

"Ms. Van Dyne," the robot secretary smiled, "Dr. Pym has been expecting you. Please take the family elevator!" Roberta pointed behind her. Normally, this particular elevator was reserved for only the Fantastic Four, but today was an exception. Janet pushed the button for the 46th floor. She was meeting Hank in the main laboratory. The doors slid open and Jan entered. The heroine's stomach turned as she reached the floor within seconds. She still was not used to Reed's technology. Few people were. Jan exited the elevator and turned left down the hall. She was familiar with the building. Sue was one of her oldest and dearest friends. She wanted nothing more than to help.

As she walked down the halls, she felt uncomfortable. The walls of the research floor were so cold. It was nothing like the living quarters. She wondered how Reed could spend his life on this lifeless floor. "They are so similar," Jan thought, comparing Reed and Hank. She walked to a large double-door section and stopped. The door to the lab opened with a hiss. The room was filled with a number of people other than the regular Fantastic Four. Four people cluttered around a brightly lit table. She recognized Hank, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, but the fourth member was unfamiliar. Hank was the first to look up. "Jan you've made it!"

Jan sighed, "What's going on Hank. Why do you need me here? I have a business to run." She was referring to her burgeoning fashion company.

Hank walked over to her, "It's good to see you too". Judging by the tone of his voice, things were exactly as she and Hank had left them. He looked his estranged wife up and down, "You look good."

"Thanks Henry," Jan smiled. "But what is so important that you needed me." Hank could always be charming, even though he had his flaws. She wanted to return the compliment. Despite his age, Hank still had his boyish good look. His hair was scruffy, meaning he'd been at work for hours. This was the look that Jan had made Jan fall so hard for him in the old days. The handsome yet devoted scientist. As Jan remembered, Sue had a similar affinity for Reed.

"It's Sue," Johnny added. "She's gone nuts."

Janet nodded, "I'm aware". The Avengers had already been informed of Susan's current predicament. Jan had been out of the Super-hero game for several months now, but was still had her ear to the ground. Her biggest clientele were all mainly old friends from the Avengers. As far as Jan could surmise, the entire galaxy seemed to be embroiled in the so-called "War of Kings". The Avengers were in constant contact with the Kree, despite the Avengers own troubles. From what Jan heard, this was not the same Kree she had once fought against or with; she wasn't quite sure any longer. The Kree, who were now ruled by the Inhumans and their king Black Bolt, had informed the Avengers of the new rulers of the Negative Zone. They had in fact helped Blastaar conquer the Negative Zone, in an effort to form an informal alliance. Janet thought about her next words, she had recently spoken with Medusa at her store. Jan was designing a dress for Medusa for a royal gala. According to Medusa, Sue and Blastaar had council with Medusa and Black Bolt only hours ago. Some secret deal had been stricken that Medusa could not speak of. In fact, they were invited as honored guests to the gala. She spoke nonetheless, "She seems to be acting of her own volition. I'm not sure what we can do!"

Ben decided to speak, "She's not herself". His features became warmer, "You know that as much as any of us."

Jan was unsure if she should interfere at this point, and offer her knowledge of the situation, but Sue was her friend foremost. "What's the plan?"

The new team laid out the scheme. Reed had designed a device that would nullify Sue and Blastaar's powers. They would recapture Susan and return her to the Baxter Building "to unscramble her brain" as Johnny put it. Both Reed and Pym had worked on this particular gun, which would emit gamma rays that effectively switched Sue has cosmically charged powers.

"So where is Reed," Jan looked around, "I thought he was all Big Brother now?" She had heard this information from Jennifer early today. She looked up to the ceiling expecting Reed's distinct voice to come on line.

"Uh...that's the thing," Ben Grimm responded. "Reed's brain has sorta been kidnapped."

"By who?" Janet's heart beat faster. Without Reed, they were in trouble. Hank was brilliant, but even he would admit he was no Reed Richards. When a problem arose, Reed was the man to go to first.

Hank walked over to a large console. He began to type a code into the system. It seemed to Jan that he had adapted to Reed's technology rather fast. Maybe Hank was more brilliant than she realized. "Even though we were unable to detect his presence, it appears the camera picked up the culprit." Hank hit a button and the large lab screen lit up with last night's scene.

"Hydro-man?" Jan was confused. She watched the B-list villain pour into the Baxter Building. The entire scenario was caught on tape. Typical of a brute thug like Morrie Bench to forget security cameras.

Hank rubbed his chin, "Precisely," he rubbed his temples, "but we don't know why".

Jan could tell he was under extreme stress. She reached out and rubbed his arm, "I'll do whatever I can". Hank informed her that she would be needed to continue the business aspect of Fantastic Four enterprises, at least for the time being. "I can do that," Jan sighed. She could run a business...but THIS business? "I'll need help." Jan finally looked at the one person she did not recognize. "Who is this?"

"My name is Huntara!" The strangely dressed woman answered. "I am a bounty hunter from a possible future. I am also a relative of Reed Richards, though rather distant." Huntara herself was unsure if she was actually Reed's sister or a long-distant relative. When Nathaniel Richards was involved, no one could be trusted (_See FF v3 #378_)

Jan giggled looking over her costume. The woman wore a metallic red bikini and held a large spear. She was an attractive and tall raven-haired well-built woman. She wore an interesting winged tiara on her head. "You look more like a barbarian pin-up girl!"

"I am here to kill Susan Richards if your plan fails!" Her stern face belied her statement.

The Wasp chuffed, "Great! And why is that?"

The bounty hunter explained her presence, "Because the child of Sue and Blastaar cannot be allowed to live!"

Jan's eyes went wide, "CHILD?" She looked over the people in the room, "We better fix this!"

_Later....._

Janet Van Dyne had jumped into her new role. She spent the entire day working with every department within the Fantastic Four's large enterprise. She was a businesswoman at heart, and it came easily. Roberta was a godsend. The robot knew every in and out of the charitable wing of Fantastic Four enterprises. Still, Jan was tired. She still found time to make Hank a sandwich. He was still her husband after all. She had watched him work hour after hour to finish the weapon they would use against Sue. He wanted to ensure Susan would be unharmed. Janet began to see the man she married emerge. The hero, the softhearted man he once was, before the bad times. She walked slowly into the lab. Hank was alone. "Here, eat!" She put the plate down in front of him. "You need to rest," she smiled. Her hand caressed his cheek. "We'll help them. We always do."

"I know," Hank, sighed, "We just need to be prepared for the worst".

Janet rubbed her eyes, "Where do I sleep?" Hank informed her that she could crash in the master bedroom. He would take the living room couch. "Try to rest. Tomorrow's a big day." Janet placed a kiss upon his forehead. She looked into his eyes, and he smiled. They both blushed. It had been a long time since she had looked at him in such a manner. "Good night," she said softly.

Janet walked out of the lab and towards the elevator. The entire scenario was awkward. She wanted to return to her own home, but resting here was probably the best solution at this point. She exited the elevator on the floor that housed the living quarters. It seemed so normal on this level. If a casual observer came to this floor, they would think it was the home of a normal family, and not that of adventurers who fought villains and raced through the stars on a daily basis.

Her feet hurt, and she found herself entering the large bedroom. She had actually never been in Sue's room. This notion saddened her somewhat. Janet was still dressed in the business suit she had worn all day. The bathroom invited her to enter. She was shocked at the size of the bathroom. Apparently, Sue loved a large bathroom. "Can't blame her for the excess," Jan thought. She would have done the same. A quick shower washed off the days stress.

Jan walked back into the bedroom wearing only a towel around her small form. She plopped down on the large bed with silk sheets. Only the best for Mrs. Fantastic. Jan's eyes caught the sight of a large door off to the right. She picked herself up off the bed and strolled to the door. Upon opening the wooden door, she was greeted by a large walk in closet. "The wardrobe of THE Susan Richards," Jan joked to herself. She walked slowly into the closet. Though Janet was well off, she was not "rich" or "wealthy". Susan was both. Many of Sue's friends envied her lifestyle, but few admitted it. Sue and Reed were rich celebrities, while she and Hank were never more than heroes. Jan shook her head as she walked through the closet filled with hundreds of dresses, gowns, and shoes. Each more expensive than the last. Janet smiled seeing many of her own designs. She thumbed through the rack. "BITCH!" Jan said aloud. Her jaw dropped noticing the few "Kay Cera" dresses that Sue had (_FF v2 #7_). Some were new, meaning that Sue had lied to Jan. She had gone to another designer. Jan let out an "Ugghh". Kay Cera of all people, Jan thought. She's so tacky.

Jan found her way to the many uniform's Sue had collected over the years. As a heroine herself, Jan knew that sometimes a woman just needed some change. Jan pulled out one number that made her gasp. It was a black leather get-up, which looked like it would barely cover a form such as Susan's (_A seminal issue fans; FF v3 #281_). "Well, well, well, looks like Sue hasn't left Malice behind completely." She smiled to herself and pulled the leather dress off the rack. Minutes later, she stood before a mirror looking herself over in the tight leather outfit. "I bet Reed loves this," she giggled to herself. "I know I'd keep it."

Jan spent several more hours trying on various outfits of Susan's. She even tried on Sue's most gaudy outfit, a controversial one that had been the talk of not only New York but also the entire Superhero community (_FF v3 #375-who knows, it was the 90s_). She came up with some new designs from the large wardrobe. The last thing she tried on was the current Fantastic Four uniform. "I guess I better get used to this...at least for now."

_The Next Day...._

The next morning, Janet stood at the elevator waiting for her friend. She wore a smart business suit. This meeting was more about work than fun. Jan had to tie up some loose ends before entering the Negative Zone. The doors of the elevator swung open. The large green form of Jen Walters, aka the She-Hulk entered Jan's view. The green woman's smile opened wide and her arms outstretched. Jan found herself in a rather strong bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Jen," she laughed.

Jen looked down at the Wasp, she asked the question that would be the discussion of the afternoon," So what's going on with Sue? She's lost her mind I hear!"

Jan put her arm around the lawyer's large waist. "Let's talk in private." She escorted She-Hulk to a private conference room. "So is there anything we can do...you know...legally."

Jen looked down at the file before her, "Well no". She shook her large head. Jen had been going over the file all morning, and she had tried to write down as much gossip as possible, as it seemed to be coming in by the minute. "The Negative Zone doesn't recognize our laws. And we don't recognize the Zone's."

Jan was confused, "So what are you saying?"

She-hulk looked up at her friend, "For all intents and purposes, as long as Sue is in the zone, she is legally married to Blastaar. The wedding is official by Baluuran culture. Which, I might add, I know nothing about." Jen looked back to the file, "But I know they don't recognize marriages here, so her marriage to Reed is unenforceable in the zone". She looked up to Jan, "You've heard about the Inhumans and the Kree?" she asked.

Jan nodded, "Yeah, I was told that Medusa talked to Susan earlier."

Jen sighed, and pulled down her small reading glasses, "From what my firm hears, and they hear everything, she didn't talk to" Medusa"." Jen was trying to make this clear, "It's not like Medusa and Sue went out for drinks on a Friday night." Jen knew the next part would be hard for Jan to take, "This was a meeting between the King and Queen of the Inhumans, and the King and Queen of the Negative Zone." She stressed her next words, "Queen Medusa and QUEEN Barrier, as I guess she is called." Her face grimaced, "While in the Zone, and acting as she currently is, she's Blastaar's lawful wife. A marriage recognized not only in the Zone, but by the Kree Empire, the Inhumans, the Shi'ar, and the Skrulls." It was a gross thought.

Jan furrowed her brow in confusion, "The Skrulls?""

"They think this is hilarious." Jen reported, "They officially made the announcement of the recognition earlier." She shrugged, "They really hate Reed, so this is like the greatest thing in the world to them."

Jan began to pace and sighed heavily, "We have to get her out of there".

She-Hulk held Jan's hand softly, "I know. I'm on board. It's the only way."

Jan and She-Hulk walked to the elevator to the living quarters discussing the situation.

Meanwhile, a meeting in the lab had already begun. Huntara was growing impatient. "The longer we wait, the more danger we allow." She stood in the lab with Johnny, Ben, Crystal, and Pym.

Johnny slammed his hands on the table. He was growing impatient as well. "It's time to go; we have to get her back."

Jan and She-Hulk interrupted the meeting. They were dressed in different Fantastic Four outfits. Jan put her hand up, "You're not going in there. We are." She pointed to herself and Jen.

Johnny's blood began to boil. "It's my sister, I'm going," even for the Torch, he was heated. Crystal, who had returned to the Baxter Building after a meeting with her sister Medusa, tried to calm him. She rubbed his forearm. Johnny was now aware of the meeting between The "Kings" and "Queens," and it angered him even more. Jan was surprised that Crystal was apart of this, knowing that Crystal was betrothed to Ronin. She knew that Crystal's deception and abandonment of her duties would soon lead to quarrel. For now, this was all about saving Sue, and they needed all the powered beings they could grab.

Ben stood with his hands folded, "Hotheads right for once!"

Hank looked at the table, where the plans for the attack were laid out. Small figures were set in specified positions, each representing a team member. "No, he's not." Hank looked at the remaining members of the regular Fantastic Four. "You guys are too invested in this." Jan, Huntara, Crystal, and Hank had earlier decided this course of action but awaited the right time to announce.

"What," Ben Grimm could not believe his ears. This was his fight, and he wasn't about to let Suzie get hurt any more. "You ain't stopping us!"

Crystal spoke for the rest of the party, "We've discussed this without you guys. You two are two invested. We can't afford emotions getting in the way."

"What the hell are you talking about," Johnny added.

Huntara knew it was her turn, she would not mix words, or be compassionate. Her mission was clear. "In case we need to take Susan Richards out!"

Ben and Johnny were in an uproar, "Don't even THINK about it," Johnny began to smoke. He was not going to let these people speak about his family in such a way.

Hank, the reluctant leader took hold of his team, "We have to expect the worst. If she's too far gone, we can't afford to fail. The future depends on it!"

Johnny was livid, "What do we do? Just stand here and wait?"

Crystal held Johnny's face in her hands, "Me, you, Ben and She-Hulk are going to get Reed back". She pointed to the others, "They will get Susan. You have to trust us."

"NO WAY," Johnny Storm was not going to sit back while his sister was in trouble. A rocky hand rested on his shoulder.

"Johnny, they're right," Ben stated. The only way to set things right was to send in neutral parties. Sue might need to be stopped. By any means necessary. "We will go after Hydro-man. They'll get Sue. We have to trust them."

It was the first time Johnny had heard Ben speak in such a tone. He truly believed this was the only way. The Torch's mind was torn. He knew they were right. He knew his presence in the zone would cause problems. He just could not let his sister suffer. He sighed heavily, "Fine, we'll get the Hydro-man".

An hour later, the two separate teams stood in the lab. Johnny, Ben, Crystal, and She-Hulk all dressed in the light blue Fantastic Four outfits. Janet and Pym wore the black uniforms. Huntara would not agree to wear a uniform, even if it meant abiding by tradition.

"Looks like we're the home team and you guys are the away team!" Johnny noted. "Maybe it's the Fantastic Eight now!"

"How are you going to find Morrie Bench," Jan asked,

Ben Grimm crushed his hands together. "We know his hide-outs. We will draw him out. Chances are we're tangling with the Frightful Four again."

Crystal added, "It's true. Morrie wouldn't work alone. We'll be fine." The home team began to walk out of the lab. "Good luck." Crystal said looking back.

Johnny met Pym's eyes, "Find my sister!"

Pym assured him, "We will!"

Hank Pym readied his own team in the Negative Zone lab. He helped Jan into her harness. As he tightened her stomach strap Jan winced, "Ouch! Watch yourself! I'm not as skinny as I was when we married."

Hank smiled down at her, "You're as beautiful as ever."

Jan blushed a bright red. Huntara was not amused. "Stop your human flirting, we have a mission people."

Accompanying them would be the latest H.E.R.B.I.E robot. He was larger than the other models. His head was large with two bright glowing eyes, and his lower body was round. He had knowledge of the Negative Zone downloaded into his system. According to Reed's calculations, Baluur would not be in the same area as when Hank originally found it. The planet revolved around the center of zone known as the crossroads of infinity. Unfortunately, it meant they had no true calculations of how long Sue had been in the zone. Reed, before his kidnapping, speculated it was around 8 months to a year.

"Are we ready doctor?" H.E.R.B.I.E asked. The robot was ready to open the portal.

Janet answered for him, "We're ready!" She turned to Hank, "Let's get Sue outta there!"

Henry Pym nodded. He hadn't remembered his wife being so alive in a long time. It brought back warm memories. They worked well as a team.

_**They were soon to find out, they would need it this time more than ever....**_


	3. Sue's Ordeal!

While the new team formed on Earth, circumstances in the Negative Zone had changed....

Sue Storm walked through the halls of the Baluuran capital. She had just finished accepting the unconditional surrender of the Children of Ootah. Blastaar was off world, and it was Sue's duty as Queen to hear diplomats. She thought back, thinking how the people of Ootah were once allies, and the Fantastic Four had saved them from their false god _(FF# 252 Fantastic Followers!)._ Though it was only years ago, to Susan it seemed ages. While her friends and family had only been back to Earth for several days, Susan had spent months in the Negative Zone. Time in the Zone was much quicker than that of Earth.

Her Baluuran guards crowded around Sue as she walked through the filled halls. The public halls were always filled with Baluuran onlookers, and many praised the new human Queen. Blastaar still had a team of guards surround Susan, as many were not well-wishers. Attacks on Sue's life were less frequent now, but still an ever-present threat.

Susan sighed as she walked, her feet hurt. As Queen Barrier, she wore royal garb at all times when not in battle. The Ego gem shined brightly from her neck. Her blue boot-heels were becoming a burden. It seemed the daily grind was harder and harder for Susan each day. She shook the hands of those she could, and walked slowly to her private quarters.

Life in the Negative Zone was not always as glamorous for Queen Barrier. When she arrived, she was merely Susan Richards. Blastaar had wasted little time hooking her up to his machine. She often tried to remember her feelings, her wants and desires before that day, but it seemed a lifetime ago. The machine inverted her morals, coupled with the bursts of Negative energy, and the power of the Ego gem, Susan-Storm Richards was lost forever. It took several days to fully indoctrinate her, an aspect that surprised and delighted Blastaar. He would later explain that he wanted a strong Queen, and this showed her strength. When she emerged, she was not so much an evil Queen as an empty vessel. Her memories remained, but they seemed less clear...less...important.

The first thing Blastaar had done was send Susan to be cleaned and attired properly. She simply followed the Baluuran female slaves to a washroom and offered no resistance. She watched through blank eyes as her hair was dyed jet black and cut shoulder length. Black eye-liner and lipstick were applied. Her fingernails and toenails were painted with black polish. When she stood in front of the mirror, she looked more like a villainess than the proud heroine she once was. The servants asked if she like her new look, and Sue merely nodded. At the time, she didn't care.

The next few days consisted of Blastaar taking her around the Baluuran capital and instructing her on the history of his people, and his culture. She was taught to be a proper Baluuran Queen. An outcry first arose at the sight of this new human Queen. Blastaar was quick to punish those who dissented.

Though Susan was no longer resistant, she remained distant from Blastaar. This enraged the King, especially when she chose to sleep in private quarters. As the days past, he grew impatient. Until one day, he decided to show Susan what it meant to be Queen.

That day Susan was shocked when Blastaar took her on a private mission. They boarded a small ship alone, with no guards. "What are we doing?" Susan asked. She sat somewhat silently in the cockpit. She wore an all black leather outfit. It seemed he was taking her on a black-ops mission.

"You shall see", Blastaar, answered as he piloted the ship. Hours later, the ship landed on a planet Sue found vaguely familiar. Thought she could not place the origin of this memory. As the two approached the city, the memories became clear.

Susan looked at the large building in the middle of the city, "The Palatial Mansion of the House of Sinue!" Susan said aloud. "This is Shadow City!" She thought back to the Fantastic Four's time on this planet _(FF v3# 17-18; True Believers!)._ A being named Lockdown, and his sidekick Rosetta Stone had captured the team and used them in pawns in a deadly game. Lockdown fancied himself a hero on this world, and he manipulated the Fantastic Four into believing they were the world's greatest villains. Naturally, Reed had surmised this ruse and alerted the others in time, yet the anger of this game remained within Sue.

Blastaar pointed to a small building outside the main gate of the mansion. "There!" he said and pointed to an oddly decorated shop. The pair walked into the venue and a bell clicked. Blastaar stood back as Susan walked slowly to the counter. In his arms was a large case. The face of a blonde woman appeared from behind curtains that hung on the back wall. "May I help...." the woman cut her words short recognizing the face of Susan Richards, "sister?"

Susan's brow furrowed. It was one of the Twisted Sisters _(FF v3 #17)_. Susan remembered her encounter with these dangerous witches. They had attempted to change Sue in their image. Her own strength had fought off their magic. Susan blasted her instantly with a forcefield, without even raising a hand.

The girl fell back into a room. The three sisters finally appeared. The raven-haired one called out to Sue, "Wait sister! This is a blessing!"

Susan shook her head, "I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" Susan sensed the same mojo coming off the women. She would not let this dance happen again. She placed three fields around their heads, cutting off their oxygen. The sisters were incapacitated and asleep in minutes.

She felt strong hands on her shoulders. "Well done my Queen!" Blastaar laughed.

"How did you know?" Susan asked.

Blastaar pulled three rings from the case. They were big enough to secure someone's neck. "I know all that happens in my Zone!" He went about fastening the rings around the girl's necks. He informed Susan that the special gold would inhibit their powers, similar to how her incapacitated Susan herself. He easily carried two of the women under his arms. Susan followed as he placed them on their ship. He walked back to grab the third sister and placed her next to her sleeping sisters. She watched as he plotted quordinates in the ships computer. Susan stood stunned as the ship blasted off without them. As if sensing her confusion Blastaar spoke, "They are going to a prison colony near Baluur. They will never do harm again in this Zone!"

"How will we..." she wanted to know how they would return.

"We can guide ourselves Susan." Blastaar turned back to the city. "What would you like to do next?"

The now raven-haired beauty looked upon the shop they had just left. Again, without raising a hand a blast of force, more powerful than normal rocked the structure. The ensuing explosion collapsed the building. She walked to the rubble. Blastaar was curious as he watched his new Queen. She was almost certain of herself as she look around in the back room. Soon she lifted a small box from the waste. Inside was the suit the twisted sisters had placed upon Susan so long ago. It was red battle armor, with huge spikes jutting from the armbands, and shoulders.

What occurred next shocked the mighty King of Baluur. Susan unzipped the black leather suit of her current outfit. She shimmied out of the black leather in seconds. She stood in the public street clad only in her black bra, underwear and the necklace holding the Ego gem, though she seemed not to care. Blastaar leered as she put on the red armor. When she fastened the armbands, she smiled contently. Blastaar loved this new change in his Queen. "What now?" he asked.

Susan turned to the Palatial Mansion of Sinue and grinded her teeth. "There", she pointed.

What followed could hardly be considered a battle. The two mighty warriors decimated the mansion. Without any preparation for the attack, the guards were subdued in minutes. Though it was their first time in a fight together, the pair complimented each other like age-old veterans. There powers similar in nature, though Blastaar's were more physical. Susan had never felt so alive. She was letting her powers loose in a manner never conceived. Years of stress seemed to roll off her shoulders as she took the mansion apart brick by brick.

Susan was the one who placed the ringlets around the necks of Rosetta Stone and Lockdown. She used her own powers to lift the pair to a nearby ship. As Blastaar plotted the same coordinates Lockdown sneered at Susan, "I knew you were a villain! And you will never get away with this!"

Susan laughed maniacally, "We already have!" The electricity in her voice was palpable.

Rosetta Stone, who was secretly the princess of this planet remained strong, "We are a free people. Someone will fight back!"

Susan held her cheek in her hands. "You are nothing! This is planet is under the rule of Baluur!" She slapped the smaller woman and sealed the ship.

The once valiant heroine stood by Blastaar as the planet was signed over to Baluuran rule. Her anger was gone, replaced by something akin to satisfaction. These new feelings rocked Sue to her very core. What type of person was she? Surely, she was not a heroine if she could inflict such chaos on a whim.

Blastaar nodded to Sue and used his powers to fly off the planet. Sue followed in stride. She followed him from planet to planet. Each time it took merely their combined powers to subjugate the planet. At one point, she even fought at Blastaar's side against Hellscout and his pilgrims, people she once considered allies. Now they were merely in the way. The King of the Negative Zone was livid at seeing his former enemy corrupted by power.

They returned to Baluur days later after a bloody campaign that added six new planets to the Baluuran Empire. That night Sue willingly shared the royal bed with Blastaar, as she did until this day.

Now Susan was feeling the effects of this union. Since then she had truly become Queen. As she reached the royal chambers, she instructed the guards to wait outside. She walked slowly to the large bathroom adjoining the bedroom. The large tub was already brimming with hot water, bubbling from small vents. Baluuran flower petals added a nice relaxing scent to the room. Sue slipped out of her royal garb. She touched one toe into the hot water. It was perfect. The raven-haired Queen eased herself into the hot bath. She sighed, letting the tension of the day wash away. She began to scrub her body, paying special attention to her now large stomach. She had spent months in the Negative Zone with Blastaar, and now her stomach was showing the results of that union. The royal physician told her it was only a matter of days before she would give birth to the heir of Blastaar!!!!!


	4. Into The Zone!

Into the Zone!

Hank Pym sailed through the distortion area. Even though he had been through this before, he never got used to the feeling of his molecules being reformed into Negative Energy. The look on Jan's face told him she felt the same way. She stayed close by as they flew through. Huntara seemed unphased, and held her long weapon.

"We are coming through now Dr. Pym," H.E.R.B.I.E. informed the team. The robot was constantly calculating probabilities and possibilities. To Hank, it was as if Reed were right with them.

"Look at that!" Jan exclaimed loudly. She pointed ahead to two large planets, which seemed to block the distortion area entrance to the Negative Zone.

H.E.R.B.I.E. looked back into his archives of known Negative Zone planets and areas, "those are new." His lights buzzed a faint yellow. "They are artificial. Hank found the applications of artificial planets to be quite interesting, though he decided not to interject these ideas. The team floated slowly to the top of the planets. They were each guided by Reed's own self-propulsion packs, save for HERBIE who had his own internal boosters.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jan cried out as she came upon the top of the planets. Two large statutes, the size of Galactus himself stood upon the planetoids surface.

Hank's eyes went wide. The one on the right was clearly recognizable as Blastaar. His left hand pointed towards the distortion area. Upon his head sat a crown the size of a city. His right arm held a scepter. Around his neck was an instrument Hank believed to be the Cosmic Rod of Annihilus. The other form was female. She was dressed in what appeared to be royal garb in the fashion of an ancient Egyptian queen. The features on her face were unmistakable.

"SUSAN!" Jan spoke before Hank had an opportunity. She looked away from the face and sighed softly, "Oh Susan! What has happened to you?"

Hank looked at her posture. Her right hand was outstretched pointing to the distortion area. In her left hand was a scepter similar to Blastaar's.

Jan surveyed the statute of Susan, "These must be visible from most of the Negative Zone!" She turned to Hank, "What do you suppose they are?"

HERBIE answered for the doctor. "They appear to be a warning."

"For what?" Jan asked.

Hank motioned the team to move between the giant statues quickly, "To stay out of the Negative Zone!"

Jan noticed the cold look in Susan's eyes before moving past the statutes, "They give me the creeps!"

Huntara huffed, unimpressed by the display, "These things are merely gaudy displays of power!" She moved ahead of the others, "Do you still believe this woman can be saved?"

Jan was livid at the statement, "We will not harm Susan. She can be saved.

Hank reached out for her arm, "Jan, she has been here longer than we originally calculated," he didn't want to impart his own doubts, but the evidence was piling up.

"So what do we do? Where do we go from here?" Janet Van Dyne had been to the Negative Zone before. In fact, she had even been to the world of Baluur. "Do we confront Susan?"

Hank looked over his own small computer console. The distance to the citadel on Baluur was not that far. He had left a tracking beacon on the moving planet days ago. After his last confrontation with Susan, he doubted they would receive a warm reception. Blastaar and Sue had warned him about returning. Another course of action was needed.

HERBIE once again interrupted with his own calculations. "Confrontation is unwise. It appears those statutes were specifically designed for people such as us. There is a mining colony three planets away from Baluur. May I suggest gathering intelligence?"

Hank nodded, "He has the right idea. We need to find a way into the castle without setting off any alarms. They have my DNA signature at least. It would be unwise to proceed without knowledge of Baluur." The new Fantastic Four set out for the mining colony. The colony that was once home to Hellscout and his fellow pilgrims (_FF v3 #42_).

Back on Earth, the Fantastic Four home team arrived at a dive bar known as the Hive. "This is the place. Villains hang out here." She-Hulk informed her team.

Ben looked over the green behemoth, "And how do you know this?"

She-Hulk grinned slyly. She had frequented this place herself. She was a young gal after all. It was only months ago that she dated the man known as the Juggernaut. Unfortunately, for Jen, he enjoyed brining her here. It was fun for her to have men she tussled with fawn all over her. It was harmless.

They entered the dimly lit bar. Heads sprang up from all tables. The arrival of the Fantastic Four was something of a surprise. Half the patrons stood up and scrambled for the back door. A portly gentleman behind the bar stopped cleaning glasses and held up his arm, "We don't want any trouble here!"

Ben Grimm took a deep breath. He had to hold back his anger. "There won't be any trouble as long as we get some answers," he looked over the men at the bar, "from HIM!" His rocky finger pointed to a man whose head was on the table. It was William Baker, aka the Sandman.

The Thing walked up to the burly former villain and sat down. They had been friends on and off for years. Often, Baker fell back into his old ways. Since he was a former member of the Frightful Four, there was no better man to get answers from. "Hiya Willie old boy!"

"Go away Grimm!" Baker didn't even lift his head from the table. He held a glass of beer in his hand.

She-Hulk pulled his head up, "We wanna know where they took Reed?"

Baker swatted her hand away, "Who? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Johnny's arms began to burn with fire. "I'm not waiting to get answers."

"I said no trouble," the bartender pleaded.

The Thing pushed Johnny back, "Calm it kid. He's not like that anymore." He patted the Sandman on the back, "We need your help. Sue's in trouble and we need Reed. We need him now. I know you still have contacts." The Thing leaned in, "What if it was your daughter?"

The Sandman took a long sip of his beer. If it were his family, he would kill for the information. "This is what I know. About a week back, Bentley Whitman contacted me. He told me, him and the Trapster are forming a new team. But get this, Ol' Whitman ain't the boss. Apparently, he has a new backer. Some big Whig! Lot's of power behind that guy I here."

She-hulk was getting annoyed, "And what did you say?"

"I said no." Sandman took another swig, "I'm legit now. You can ask my parole officer." He turned to Johnny, "They're all at Bentley's. It's the same as always!" The Sandman gave the Fantastic Four the address of the Wizard's new home.

"Thank you," Ben Grimm threw down forty dollars, "I got his drinks!" Sandman lifted his glass and nodded.

As the team left, they had no way of knowing they were being watched. From Bentley's home, the Trapster had pulled the feed from the bar's security camera. They were watching Sandman for weeks.

"He always was a no good scoundrel!" Trapster gritted his teeth. Next to him sat the Hydro-man, and Bentley Whitman, the Wizard.

From behind them a booming voice bellowed, "They're on their way. Get ready!"


	5. The Birth of the Prince!

Hank Pym found himself among a hive or scum and villainy. The bar that the four had come to was dank and dark. Hank had on a tunic, as well as Jan and Huntara. It was harder to hide H.E.R.B.I.E. They sat at the bar asking as many questions as possible.

"Are you sure it's her," Janet asked a strange looking being.

The thing nodded as it drank it's ale. "The former Invisible Woman, is now the Queen of Baluur."

"An evil bitch," the bartender muttered, "if you ask me."

The doors to the cantina swung open, and a cadre of Baluuraan guards entered. "We seek Henry Pym," the main guard bellowed.

Hank kept quiet. He watched as they raised their weapons. The main guard pulled a patron from his seat. "If he does not step forward, we will begin destroying these people."

"I'm Dr. Pym." He finally spoke up. "How could you know we were here." Huntara readied her axe for battle, but Pym waved her off.

"Do not be so foolish to think the rulers of the Negative Zone do not know everything of their kingdom."

Hank instructed his team not to resist and to stay alert. They found themselves whisked away to Baluur's capital city and were rushed to the throne room of Blastaar. He sat on his throne and looked down at the four that made up this faux-Fantastic Four. Blastaar bellowed with rage, "What did I tell you Pym!"

Hank Pym kept his strength. He felt Jan grab his hands. "We are here for Susan!"

Blastaar laughed, "You cannot take my Queen."

Huntara had had enough, she whipped her sythe out from a pocket universe and stood ready to attack. "Your offspring will be the death of the future." She positioned herself to attack. "You must be destroyed!" She leapt into the air and lifted her axe before her team could act. Hank was sure Blastaar or his guards would destroy her.. The beast merely smiled at his impending doom. Huntara came down with a striking blow. There was a loud clang as her sythe appeared to hit an invisible wall. Blastaar laughed loudly now as the girl fell back from the misguided blow.

From behind Blastaar a voice spoke in the shadows, "I'm afraid it's not that simple!" The group recognized the voice as Susan stepped out of the shadows. Hank heard Jan gasp even as his own jaw dropped at the sight of Susan's swollen stomach. He noticed a wince of pain on her face as she moved. Blastaar's hand rubbed her fat stomach. Susan looked at Hank, "It's complicated now." Her face turned sincere. "I need your help!"

Hours later…

Hank was now the lead doctor for Sue's birth, and the Baluuran's assisted as they could. They knew little of human physiology. That is why Susan needed Hank. The human/baluuran child was casuing a strain on Susan. It wasn't just the hybrid status of the child that worried him, but the power-level of the being inside her. It registered off the charts. Susan needed to give birth soon, or the child would kill her. He attended to her every need as much as possible, but she was going to have to do the work herself. Her water had broken within the hour. She was in the throws of labor now.

A blue light surrounded Sue. She was sure it was the child's powers begging to get out. Her entire form seemed to burn in pain. She gripped the bedsheets tightly. Sweat dripped over her body as she pushed hard. Susan feared the words of Huntara, who now waited patiently outside the room with the other three members of the make-up Fantastic Four. Could this child truly grow up to be so evil? Surely it would have it's father's rage, she thought. They had created an empire to give to the child. Knowing the father, the child would no doubt want more. Sue would have to teach the child properly.

Blastaar paced the room as Hank did all he could. "If either the child or the woman dies….SO DO YOU!"

Sue's cries of pain could be heard throughout the castle. Finally, Hank heard another smaller cry. He looked down to see the head of the child coming forward. "I see the head Sue, keep pushing."

The Invisible Woman used all her strength when she heard the child's cry. She longed to embrace it. "AAAAGGGGGH!" She cried out pushing harder than ever.

"Almost there Sue!" Hank could feel the bottom of the baby. Soon its legs came out. Sue sank back into her bed and huffed and puffed. Hank looked down at the child. "It's a boy," he said. He cut the ambilicol cord and cradled the baby in blankets. He handed the child to a teary eyed Susan.

Susan cooed at the baby and kissed its head. It had been a long process, but as she held her newborn son, it was worth it. Hank took note of the babies grey-skin like his fathers, but his mane was golden like Susan's own hair.

"Leave us," Blastaar ordered everyone in the room. He walked over to his new family. Hank heard him say, "Finally an heir," as he exited the room.

The four were later given front row seats to the coronation of the new "Burstaar, the living Rage!"

"What do we do," Jan asked Hank.

He shrugged, "I don't know!" He knew Huntara was getting restless. Now that Burstaar was born, the future may possibly come about.

UPDATED 2/22/2011: PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE, I NEED TO KNOW, AS I HAVE HIT A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK, I'D LOVE SOME SUGGESTIONS. LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO. DOES SUE STAY AS THE EVIL QUEEN? YOU DECIDE.


End file.
